


Sugar Lady

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: Shoscombe Old Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One horse's struggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Lady

**Author's Note:**

> edited to make up to 60 words

The Prince missed the sugar lady. She would come each day with a kind word and a gentle hand. The little dog who loved the lady would visit, too. Good dog.

 

But she wasn’t there, only the others. He wondered what he had done wrong.

 

Maybe if he ran fast like the men said, the lady would return to him.


End file.
